baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Creeper/@comment-30182176-20190809084117/@comment-25603108-20190811034716
English Translation You don't know, I'm watching you From the distance I am approaching I'm a shadow and you don't realize Hi, how are you? Turn around! Boom! The time has come to fly Get close to me because you're going to explode What will you do me? What are you going to bite me? Everyone who sees me only knows how to run Cows, horses, chickens and obey I want to eat your head on a tray Watch your body move away Complaints are over. The battle has already begun In a very square world Creeper and Zombie to line of fire where blood spilled Hey, look at me straight I don't hide, death will hold you We, uh, inside the world of minecraft if I can use The battle has already begun In a very square world Creeper and Zombie to line of fire where blood spilled Hey, look at me straight I don't hide, death will hold you We, uh, in the world of minecraft if I can use it. If you face the zombie, you are crazy You want to kill me, hit me in the coconut I never go alone, always a companion The sun's rays have never liked me It will be better Creeper than you take off the road Or I eat you the gut Your face is a joke, don't reply, I've won Fuck the explosive They see me appear and take off the road They scream when they explode like popcorn Exit, come eat your guts Girl come, you'll be my food Don't move if you're in the cave, there's no way out I'm in every corner if the night is coming I don't need cooking to cook your live meat. The battle has already begun In a very square world Creeper and Zombie to line of fire where blood spilled Hey, look at me straight I don't hide, death will hold you We, uh, inside the world of minecraft if I can use The battle has already begun In a very square world Creeper and Zombie to line of fire where blood spilled Hey, look at me straight I don't hide, death will hold you We, uh, in the world of minecraft if I can use it. I don't have arms but I don't need them Just a header and that's enough for me Call me piro hand, which devastates everything I wouldn't be your friend even if they paid me pasta There is nothing to stop this thrombus You are going to drop meteorites like bombs What flies is not called a plane What flies is a Flying Zombie! Welcome to the rhythm of the zombie Girl come here and move the booty I also autotune him as Stephen Hawking I disassemble you like a playmobil Come closer, explode me Brum, Brum, Brum You will lose in front of to 'Youtube Come closer, explode me Brum, Brum, Brum You're going to lose in front of YouTube. The battle has already begun In a very square world Creeper and Zombie to line of fire where blood spilled Hey, look at me straight I don't hide, death will hold you We, uh, inside the world of minecraft if I can use The battle has already begun In a very square world Creeper and Zombie to line of fire where blood spilled Hey, look at me straight I don't hide, death will hold you We, uh, in the world of minecraft if I can use it.